


In the Closet

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atozuka, BL, Imperial Pair, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Seme Atobe, Uke Tezuka, Yaoi, pot, tenipuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest, Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu 'Conosco tutti i tuoi punti deboli, Tezuka. Anche quelli più intimi'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: In the closet  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu 'Conosco tutti i tuoi punti deboli, Tezuka. Anche quelli più intimi'  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Parole: 3640wps office  
> Nota: La storia è ambientata nel sequel di prince of tennis, ovvero Shin tennis no ouji-sama/Prince of tennis II.

 

 

Certi giorni Tezuka non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi com’era potuto iniziare tutto quello fra lui e Atobe.  
Se fino a qualche mese prima una qualsiasi persona avesse solo accennato alla cosa, avrebbe riso loro in faccia non immaginandosi minimamente le strane pieghe che avrebbe preso quel loro rapporto, forse perché l’aveva sempre visto come un rivale da battere e non come un amante.  
Era successo alla fine, stavano assieme, anche se non riusciva a vederlo ancora come un fidanzato,  non riusciva nemmeno lui definire cosa ci fosse, sapeva solo che da quando erano stati invitati al campo degli U17, si erano avvicinato in una maniera inaspettata.

«Atobe ti prego non insistere.» Era inutile cercare di scansarlo, su certe cose era irremovibile e quando voleva farlo niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. «Potrebbero scoprirci.»  
Come poteva essersi fatto convincere ad entrare in quello sgabuzzino? Quando Atobe l’aveva afferrato per un braccio portandolo in quella stanza, dove erano conservati tutti gli attrezzi che erano soliti usare quotidianamente nei loro stressanti allenamenti, avrebbe voluto scappare via, andarsene il più lontano possibile, ma l’altro aveva una presa che non gli lasciava scampo.  
Era un luogo appartato, molto lontano dai dormitori, ma nonostante questo era rischioso, se nei dintorni fosse passato un loro compagno, uno dei membri degli U17 o peggio ancora uno degli allenatori, e se li avessero visti intenti a scambiarsi quelle effusioni, non solo si sarebbero cacciati sul serio nei guai, ma avrebbero dovuto abbandonare il campo e rinunciare alle loro agognate carriere professionistiche.  
«Il rischio forse non lo rende più eccitante?» Il tono con cui aveva posto quella domanda era estremamente sensuale e il suo respiro bollente.  
Non sopportava quella voce per via delle sfumature che Atobe riusciva a dare in quei momenti, aveva un che di eccitante e provocante.  
Quei suoni erano praticamente in grado di fargli andare in fiamme le orecchie talmente questi ultimi fossero scottanti.  
«No, non è per niente eccitante!» Cercava ancora di scansarlo ma la tenacia dell’altro era enorme e sapeva che se non l’avesse fermato i problemi ai quali sarebbero andati in contro erano enormi e non poteva dire addio al Tennis, non quando aveva faticato così tanto per arrivare fino a quel punto. Non voleva che tutti i suoi sforzi svanissero in un istante, non se poteva evitare tutto quello rifiutandolo.  
«Oh, davvero?» domandò sussurrando nuovamente nell’orecchio di Tezuka con fare provocatorio «A me invece eccitante tantissimo, Tezuka.»  
Doveva fermalo prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma non poteva non ammettere che dentro di lui, in un minuscolo angolo del suo corpo, desiderava compiere quella trasgressione, dimenticarsi del luogo in cui si trovavano e concedersi completamente alle cure di Atobe e fare l’amore con lui in quello sgabuzzino, ma la sua parte razionale e consapevole dei rischi era contraria a tutto ciò. Potevano benissimo aspettare di avere qualche giorno libero e andare da qualche altra parte, come aveva già fatto tempo prima, sarebbe stato molto più sicuro e avrebbero corso meno rischi, ma al rivale la cosa non sembrava interessare affatto.

«Aspetta!»  
«Non posso.» Non era in grado di aspettare oltre, ormai era sul punto di esplodere.  
Era da troppi giorni che non stava con Tezuka, settimane forse, e ormai aveva raggiunto il proprio limite.  
Dopo tutti quegli estenuanti allenamenti erano talmente stanchi da non avere quasi energie per potersi divertire, quindi era ovvio che appena avuto quel poco tempo libero avrebbe colto l’occasione per stare assieme a quel ragazzo che desiderava con ogni suo poro.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare un così forte desiderio per un ragazzo, non che prima fosse stato attratto dalle sue compagne, era solo che adorava essere circondato dalle sue fan. Alla Hyotei era davvero popolare e per chi come lui adorava essere al centro delle attenzioni, le premure di quelle ragazze di certo non gli erano mai dispiaciute, ma era sempre stato troppo preso dal tennis per poter seriamente accorgersi di loro, però da quando aveva conosciuto Tezuka le cose erano cambiate radicalmente e man mano quel ragazzo stava riempiendo il suo cuore facendogli provare emozioni che in passato gli erano sempre mancate. Lo amava e quel sentimento cresceva ogni istante di più.  
Sapeva che anche il rivale provava qualcosa per lui, perché era certo che in caso contrario l’avrebbe respinto fin dal primo istante, ma non era stato affatto così.  
Il primo bacio, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dimenticarlo, le loro labbra così vicine che si erano richiamate, le mani di Tezuka fra i suoi capelli e quella passione così intensa e travolgente che li aveva portati fino al punto di non poter fare più a meno l’uno dell’altro.  
All’inizio gli era sembrato del tutto impossibile che l’avesse ricambiato, ma aveva subito capito quanto fosse attratto da lui e ogni volta che stavano assieme faceva leva sul desiderio dell’altro.  
«Ti voglio» Sussurrò nuovamente al suo orecchio con quel tono caldo e seducente che tanto piaceva al rivale.  
Sapeva che non era in grado di resistere alla sua voce, e adorava fargli perdere il controllo in quel modo.  
«No… Atobe, non possiamo.»  
Non poteva non ammetterlo, certe volte far eccitare Tezuka era una delle sfide più difficili nei quali si fosse imbattuto, molto più dura di certe eterne partite a tennis che aveva disputato, una delle quali proprio contro quel ragazzo.  
Sapeva che in fondo lo desiderava, quegli occhi non erano in grado di nascondere quel desiderio, infatti, quando incrociava il suo sguardo con quello dell’altro sembrava dire “Ti voglio”. Sapeva che quell’ostilità fosse dovuta al suo carattere che non si lasciava piegare da nulla, nemmeno nei momenti più ostici. Ancora ricordava quando aveva giocato contro di lui con la spalla infortunata, era rimasto così colpito da quel ragazzo da essere rimasto attratto dalla sua forza, non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno con una passione così enorme per il Tennis, tanto da spingersi oltre i propri limiti.  
Atobe adorava far crollare quello spirito, plasmarlo con le proprie mani per renderlo completamente suo.  
«Conosco tutti i tuoi punti deboli, Tezuka. Anche quelli più intimi» Stuzzicò l’orecchio di quel ragazzo con i propri denti giocando con il suo lobo, per poi sussurrare nuovamente all’interno del canale udito del rivale «non riuscirai a resistermi.»  
Desiderava quello stupendo e forte ragazzo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Voleva vedere il suo bellissimo fisico per gustarlo fino in fondo ed immergersi in esso per sentire quel calore che solo quel corpo riusciva a dargli.  
Quella tuta era d’impiccio per il suo piacevole piano, così non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbassare lentamente quel pantalone, ma nonostante sentisse ancora un po’ di ostilità negli atteggiamenti di Tezuka, quest’ultimo stava già iniziando a sciogliersi fra le sue abili mani.  
Doveva attendere solamente un altro po’ tempo e finalmente avrebbe potuto averlo.  
Una parte di lui desiderava prenderlo lì in quel momento, farsi guidare da quell’istinto che gridava “Spoglialo” “Non aspettare oltre” “Fallo tuo! Ora!”.  
Non era affatto facile resistere a quella tentazione, ma doveva frenarsi, non voleva usare la forza, desiderava che quello fosse un momento piacevole per entrambi e la fretta di certo non avrebbe aiutato l’altro. In fondo preferiva fare le cose con calma, perché trovava molto più appagante sedurlo che prenderlo con la forza e si sarebbe impegnato con tutto se stesso per farlo cadere fra le sue braccia.  
«No! Fermati!»  
«Lasciati andare»  
Mentre sfilava la tuta di Tezuka non poteva non pensare all’istante in cui avrebbe visto il bellissimo corpo del compagno. Ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su una tale meraviglia ne rimaneva completamente ammaliato, era la cosa più attraente che avesse mai visto e non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.  
Buttò gli indumenti dell’altro per terra in preda da quell’istinto irrefrenabile, non poté resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo, iniziando da quell’invitante collo, che ormai non era più nascosto quel colletto.  
Doveva ammetterlo quella era una delle sue parti preferite, oltre ad essere una delle sue zone più sensibili del rival. La pelle in quel punto era così morbida e richiamava le sue labbra come se fosse una calamita che attirava a se il ferro.  
«Atobe basta! Se qualcuno ci scopre…»  
In fondo sapeva che aveva ragione, essere scoperti da qualcuno avrebbe implicato grossi problemi, ma quel rischio rendeva il tutto più elettrizzante e la paura di essere scoperti faceva crescere in lui una grossa scarica di adrenalina, sensazione che provava solo durate le più ardue partite di tennis. Non si sarebbe fermato, non gli importava se non avrebbe più potuto giocare, avrebbe rinunciato a tutto per quel ragazzo, ormai era diventato la cosa più importante del mondo.

«Atobe…» Voleva respingerlo, ma non aveva quasi più la forza di resistergli. «basta…»  
“Perché va a finire sempre così?” si chiese il ragazzo fra se e se “perché non sono in grado resistergli?”  
La sua parte razionale, quella che era consapevole dei rischi cui stessero andando incontro, stava lentamente svanendo e la cosa non poteva succedere. Voleva fermarlo, ma ormai quell’eccitazione che prorompente s’impadroniva del suo corpo non lasciandogli il ben che minimo scampo. Quel piacere ormai stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla sua lucidità.  
«Ah…» gemette Tezuka.

“Sì” Quel suono, quel meraviglioso e dolce gemito, così caldo e sensuale, era il primo segno del suo completo cedimento.  
Solo lui era in grado di dargli tutto ciò, era l’unico che potesse fargli provare quelle sensazioni di completa beatitudine che gli pervadevano il corpo, facendolo annegare sprofondare in un piacere indescrivibile.  
Non poteva non essere orgoglioso delle proprie capacità.  
«Sei fantastico.» Incominciò a spostare le labbra verso quel fantastico petto, non si limitò solo a baciarle quei pettorali, no, lui li stava letteralmente divorando con quella bocca.  
Non riusciva a fare a meno di assaporare quella superficie liscia e dal squisito ed eccitante sapore che tanto adorava.  
Finalmente raggiunse uno dei suoi capezzoli, non poteva credere che fosse già così duro, era eccitato e la cosa significa solo che ormai fosse sul punto di raggiungere il suo scopo.  
Non gli bastava, non ancora, voleva gustare un altro po’ quel fantastico corpo.  
Incominciò a stuzzicarlo con i propri denti, giocando con estremo piacere con quella piccolissima sporgenza, quella era un’altra parte parecchio sensibile e lo confermavano tutti i continui gemiti di Tezuka che non era in grado di a trattenere.  
Altra zona che adorava era il perfetto e tonico addome di Tezuka, non riusciva mai a staccare le sue labbra da quel corpo. Non aveva mai amato così tanto dei muscoli quanto quelli del rivale, n’era affascinato, completamente ammaliato, come se questi ultimi avessero uno strano effetto afrodisiaco capace di fargli perdere completamente la ragione.  
« Non… .A…to…be… fermo.»  
Non poteva credere che l’altro opponesse ancora tutta quella resistenza.  
Come poteva avere ancora tutte quelle energie? Era certo che ormai non fosse più in grado di resistergli, ma a quanto pare era più forte di quello che avesse immaginato, l’aveva sottovalutato.  
In fondo la cosa non è gli dispiacesse, perché era proprio quel suo non arrendersi che l’aveva colpito fin dal primo istante e quando era così ostile durante i loro momenti intimi la voglia di sottomettere una così forte creatura aumentava.  
Non importava quanta resistenza facesse, sarebbe sempre riuscito a piegare Tezuka.  
“Quanto ancora sei in grado di resistermi?” si chiese fra se e se pensando all’instante in cui finalmente il rivale sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi.

Atobe era capace di fargli perdere completamente il controllo, aveva qualche capacità che permetteva di annullare ogni sua difesa impedendogli di fare qualsiasi altra cosa se non perdesi in preda a quel piacere crescente che s’impadroniva di ogni particella del suo corpo facendolo cadere in un baratro oscuro e profondo.  
“Perché” si chiese il ragazzo “Perché non riesco a resistergli?”  
Ormai era limite, il suo corpo ormai desiderava il rivale ma non poteva cedere, aveva troppa paura di essere scoperto e di dover per sempre rinunciare al suo più grande sogno.  
«Fer… ah…»

Ormai per l’altro non c’era scampo, sentiva che non era più in grado di opporgli resistenza, sentiva il suo corpo richiamarlo, sembrava quasi che dicesse “Prendimi” “Fammi tuo” “Fa di me quel che vuoi.”  
Aveva notato quell’erezione che i pantaloni di quella tuta che, nonostante fossero abbastanza larghi, non riuscivano a nascondere.  
La tentazione in quel momento fu troppa e non riuscì a resistere, abbassò in fretta e furia quei calzoni assieme ai suoi boxer.  
Voleva avere il completo controllo sul corpo di Tezuka e quello era senza dubbio il modo migliore per ottenerlo.

Aveva capito quali fossero le intenzioni dell’altro, non poteva dargliela vinta, non quando in gioco ci fossero le loro carriere, il tennis doveva essere la più importante fra tutte e non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di buttare all’aria tutto il duro lavoro e sacrifici ai quali s’erano sottoposti, per questo doveva rifiutarlo e dirgli un “NO!” secco, ma quella parte razionale ormai non era più in grado di contrastare quelle attenzioni di Atobe e più quest’ultimo insisteva più il suo corpo si lasciava dominare da quel ragazzo, però cercò di aggrapparsi al minuscolo frammento di lucidità, sperando che potesse bastare per fermare il rivale.  
«Fermati.» Nonostante in cuor suo sapeva che fosse inutile, ormai era eccitato e quel rigonfiamento delle due parti intime non mascherava quel su stato «Oh… Atobe… no! Fer…»  
«Vedrai, ti piacerà.»  
«ah… nhn … Ato…be» gemette il ragazzo quando sentì la lingua dell’altro sfiorare la propria erezione.  
Non era più in grado di resistere, ormai era completamente in balia di quel crescente piacere che lentamente aveva oscurato tutti i propri sensi, sopratutto quando quelle labbra così calde e umide vennero a contatto con la sua erezione, era una delle sensazioni più incredibile che l’altro era in grado di fargli provare con quei baci che lo tormentavano.  
Quel ragazzo era capace di fargli provare un tale piacere soltanto sfiorandolo in quel modo, riusciva in qualche a capire ciò che il suo corpo desiderava e stuzzicava con quella bocca ogni angolo per farlo letteralmente impazzire, poi quando iniziava a succhiarlo, provava una sensazione di benessere così intensa che gli pervadeva completamente il corpo e quando alla fine raggiungeva l’orgasmo sentiva come un’esplosione che dalle sue parti basse si espandeva per tutto il corpo facendogli provare una sensazione di estasi totale.

«Atobe…» pronunciò quel nome con un tono basso e caldo«Atobe! Ah…nha… nn»  
Non poteva fare al meno di adorarle tutto quello, quando pronunciava il suo nome con quel tono così bollente aveva qualcosa di così sensuale, dio quanto lo amava, sarebbe stato per ore ad ascoltare quella voce chiamarlo e pronunciare tutti quei versi, avevano un suono unico, una melodia che nessun altro avrebbe potuto eguagliare.  
Tutto quello gli faceva capire quanto in realtà l’altro lo desiderasse, gli stava entrando dentro lasciando una firma indelebile che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto cancellare.  
«Sto venendo.»

Non gli sarebbe mai bastato semplicemente farlo venire con la bocca, non che in fondo la cosa gli dispiacesse, ma Tezuka non doveva essere il solo a godere, anche lui voleva la sua dose di piacere e finché non avrebbe soddisfatto quella voglia, che si riversava tutta nelle sue zone basse, non si sarebbe sentito appagato.  
L’erezione gli sfregava contro i propri Boxer, era così duro da sentirlo come una roccia. Era arrivato al suo limite, doveva farlo completamente suo.  
«Io ti voglio. E tu Tezuka, mi vuoi?» Pose quella domanda con usando lo stesso tono cui l’altro non riusciva mai a resistere.

Come faceva Atobe ad assumere toni del genere? Era solo una voce, ma quel ragazzo riusciva a modellarla in una maniera così sensuale, gli sembrava quasi impossibile una cosa del genere, ma doveva ammetterlo era uno dei suoni più meravigliosi che avesse mai sentito.  
Di quali altre cose sarebbe stato capace? Quante volte se l’era chiesto, ma mai era riuscito a darsi una risposta. Rimaneva sempre in qualche modo ammaliato dai quei modi di fare del rivale,  era capace di fargli provare ogni volta sensazione così intense e profonde da fargli perdere completamente il controllo di qualsiasi situazione, com’era accaduto anche quel giorno.  
«Sì.» Alzò il volto verso gli occhi dell’altro, rimase a dir poco incanto da quelle chiare iridi dal colore così cristallino, li aveva già incrociati, ma quella era la prima volta che aveva notato quanto fosse meraviglioso quell’azzurro così intenso e profondo, aveva qualcosa di penetrante.

Atobe ricambiò quello sguardo iniziando a perdersi anch’esso negli occhi del rivale, erano così lucidi, li trovava a dir poco meravigliosi, così scintillanti da sembrare quasi come delle pietre preziose incastonate su quel volto a dir poco perfetto.  
Si avvicinò all’altro sempre di più, fino a raggiungere con le proprie labbra quelle di Tezuka che in quell’istante sembrano richiamarle e le parlavano dicendo “Baciami!”, quella era una lingua che solo lui riusciva a capire.  
Non poté resistere a quel richiamo.

Le loro labbra erano come magnetizzate, si attiravano, desideravano, erano diventate una cosa sola, come se fossero state incollate con la più potente colla che fosse mai stata creata.  
Nessuno dei due aveva la forza necessaria per interrompere quel meraviglioso bacio, che, se ne avessero avuto la possibilità, avrebbero continuato in eterno.  
I due tennisti ormai non riuscivano più a controllarsi, erano spinti da quel desiderio che provano l’uno per l’altro, quella voglia irrefrenabile che aveva posseduto le loro menti. Assecondavano i reciproci movimenti e in preda a quella passione crescente si spinsero entrambi verso il pavimento.  
Volevano diventare un tutt’uno col corpo dell’altro, donarsi piacere reciproco, fare l’amore senza pensare a null’altro se non al ragazzo che avevano di fronte.

Atobe gettò a terra i propri vestiti, non poteva fare al meno della cosa perché lui adorava sentire il contatto della pelle dell’altro, era sempre così bollente, caldo, era un tepore che nessun altro aveva, solamente Tezuka era capace di riscaldarlo in quel modo.  
Quelle sue grandi mani poi, quando iniziavano a muoversi sulla propria schiena, avvertiva dei brividi di piacere che gli si espandevano per tutto il corpo.

Tezuka avvertì le dita piene di lubrificante dell’altro incominciare ad entrare nel suo ano, ormai si era abituato a quell’intrusione. Ancora ricordava l’atroce dolore sentito le prime volte, sensazione che con il tempo s’era affievolita facendo spazio ad un intenso piacere che cominciava nell’istante in cui l’altro iniziava a stimolargli la prostata.

“Adesso dovrebbe essere pronto.” avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio del ragazzo disteso sotto di se.  
«Rilassati» sussurrò delicatamente con un tono melodico da sembrare quasi una dolce canzone d’amore «sto per entrare.»  
Con una lieve pressione finalmente riuscì a penetrarlo.  
Era in estati, quando entrava in quella piccola, strettissima e bollente fessura, si sentiva in paradiso, amava troppo quel di tepore che provava quando spingeva all’interno di quel corpo, e più sprofondava più quella sensazione lo riscaldava, era più caldo di una coperta, più riscaldate del fuoco, più bollente dell’acqua calda. Era un calore unico che provava che provava solo quando si univa a Tezuka.  
“Sto per venire, non ci voleva” Voleva resistere, prolungare ancora quell’unione, ma ormai era limite e non riuscì a trattenersi nonostante stesse cercando di frenarsi.  
Quando stava con lui non riusciva a controllarsi e ogni volta gli sembrava di venire tropo presto. “Dannazione!”

Tezuka non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena fatto, come aveva potuto fare l’amore con Atobe in quel ripostiglio? Con che coraggio aveva potuto fare una cosa simile? Cedere in quel modo alle avance dell’altro, una cosa del genere non doveva accadere di nuovo e se li avrebbero scoperti? No, non poteva buttare tutto all’aria per un capriccio del rivale.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» domandò sussurrando all’orecchio di Tezuka  
«No!»  
Era inutile che lo negasse, gli era piaciuto eccome, ormai quel ragazzo era come un grosso ed enorme libro aperto di cui le pagine si leggevano con facilità incredibile.  
Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di stringerlo se abbracciandolo più forte che potesse. Voleva sentire di nuovo il calore di quel corpo del corpo del ragazzo di cui era innamorato.  
«Lasciami.» cercava di scansarlo, ma la presa dell’altro era ben salda,  
«No.» Avvicinò il volto a quello del rivale incrociando di nuovo il suo sguardo con quei magnifici occhi. «Ti amo.»  
Il volto dell’altro improvvisamente si colorò di uno stupendo colore rossastro che Atobe non poté fare al meno di adorare.  
Non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro, Tezuka era l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto avere il controllo del suo cuore e ormai aspettava solo il giorno in cui anche quest’ultimo pronunciasse “Ti amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE  
> Prima entrata per l’ottava edizione del p0rn fest.  
> Ho avuto diverse difficoltà nella stesura e ho riscritto alcune parti una decina di volte prima di raggiungere un risultato soddisfacente, ma anche adesso qualcosa mi sembra che non vada bene, ma mi sono stancata e alla fine ho detto “lo tengo così”, ho inoltre passato gli ultimi due giorni nella correzione, che spero vada bene.  
> Pensavo di impiegare meno tempo, ma ovviamente no, solo terribilmente lenta nel scrivere e ci sono stati anche alcuni impegni che mi hanno impedito di dedicarci del tempo.


End file.
